Dizzy Daydreams
by Pens or Buttons
Summary: INCOMPLETE AND CLOSED. Thank you for the reviews.
1. Daydreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have the chance to go-out-with/meet/or-even-see Alex Pettyfer. He is his own person. The same goes with Anthony Horowitz. I am not ashamed of being a dreamer although facing reality does give my world a taint of depression.**

**I do claim Lainey which is me in an Alternate Universe. Rach is a real person so no poking fun. This is based on what I daydream. I'm trying to get a sense of reality in my stories.**

"Look Anthony," Lainey Piety said feeling appalled that she was sitting in a cafe in London with one of her favorite authors. She was a strong willed American who in her junior year of college 2nd year at a university had enough credits to study abroad. She had instinctively dropped her luggage as a toddler fell off the tube platform as an oncoming train came through and saved him. Of course if you knew Lainey really well you would never have expected her to react so quickly but none the less Anthony Horowitz, who had been as luck would have it present, found it impressive.

"I know you're just studying abroad at Cambridge," Anthony broke in as he looked at the still flustered young woman who was sitting on a stool next to his. "You've said it a hundred times already."

"Then hopefully you'll see too that I can't stay here for a whole year," Lainey protested trying to find a way out. There was no way this man was going to keep her from her studies. She pitied Alex Rider more than ever. "I have a family that can't even help me buy a plane ticket to London, Kentucky and back let alone England. I had to raise the money by myself and I could only afford a round trip to Cambridge and back for two semesters. I don't have time for a movie."

"You have talent Lainey," Anthony said. Lainey seriously doubted it.

"Forget it," Lainey said paying and grabbing her hot chocolate. "I don't have time for your post teenage spy movie." She headed for the door.

"I could have you to meet him," Anthony said calmly making Lainey stop. She knew exactly who he was talking about. She did a sharp about face.

"How?" she asked her eyes blazing daggers at him.

"He's right there," Anthony said gesturing at a man in a gray opaque slicker with its hood up.

Lainey scoffed in disbelief and then an eyebrow disappeared into her diagonal bangs as the man pulled the hood off and dripped water into his hair. His blond hair was just like it was in the pictures; messy. Lainey was afraid if she swallowed she would be eating her tonsils.

Lainey blinked at Alex Pettyfer in frigid bewilderment. It was half because her back was now drenched with the rain from outside as a cafe customer entered. She opened her mouth to make sure her tonsils were indeed attached still, and swallowed. It seemed her tonsils went to her stomach anyway. It made a small squelching noise.

"I'm sorry," Lainey said looking back at Anthony. "I have a life to plan." She turned and walked away from a life of luxury into the howling rain.

"Was she really that good?" Alex asked Anthony.

"Of course she was," Anthony said swirling his coffee with a stir stick. "She's like Alex in so many ways. She'll be back."

"What makes you so sure?" Alex asked.

The door opened again and Lainey walked over to the bar. "Forgot my hat," she said and stuffed it onto her head and left again.

"She has a brain and wits," Anthony said picking up a damp card off the counter. "Looks like you have a date," he said handing Alex the card.

"Have Alex meet me at five o'clock in the afternoon at Cambridge tomorrow," is what it read.

"I see what you mean by wit," Alex said reading it again before putting it in his pocket. "It sounds like a challenge. Do you think she knew a head of time?"

"It may be more challenging than you expect," Anthony said with a chuckle. "She has an American spirit and she already has developed an accent." Anthony mused again. "She says it's catching. I think even if you don't think she's good for the movie for one reason or another, you'll still like her."

Alex took Lainey's vacated seat which still had some warmth. "You aren't coming?" he asked.

"You're a big boy," Anthony said paying for his drink. "Have some hot chocolate and you'll be right as rain by tomorrow."

"Ha ha," Alex said observing the irony pelting down outside. "That's so funny," he said sardonically.

Anthony chuckled and put his hat on his head and saluted him before he too walked out the door.

Alex sighed and did as was advised.

The next day was a Saturday and even though Alex had his hot chocolate he had stayed up late at a party. He had almost forgotten about the meeting at all until he shook out his clothes before he put them in a hamper to wash. Even then it was simply lying on the floor unread. He had a late lunch and was going to lie down for a nap when he finally saw it.

"Well that'll shorten my nap," he said laying down on his bed and looking at the bedside clock. In a minute he was fast asleep.

Alex finally rolled over and opened his eyes. The bedside clock glared 4:07 at him. He rubbed his face and ran his hand through his hair. He got ready to meet her. Casual wear wouldn't be much of an impression but would Lainey really judge him by his clothes. He saw that she knew how to color coordinate at the cafe. She had been wearing black jeans and a silver studded belt that even matched her white rain jacket. Her hat had been black as well; a waterproof hat with a white band on it. She had been very casual but everything had balanced out and matched anyway.

Alex frowned at himself in the mirror as he looked at the two pants he had in either hand. Should he wear slacks or jeans? It was muddy; the faded jeans would do, along with a worn pair of trainers. No the faded jeans wouldn't work. It was too muddy. Alex put on a darker pair.

The top was simple; too simple. First a Billabong shirt, then he changed his mind. A navy t-shirt and a blazer would work. What color? The navy colored one too? No, too much blue. Black…maybe… Gray? It matched the weather presently.

He went with the gray blazer and looked at the clock again. 4:39 were the blazing red letters. He scooted out the door and finally left. He could never remember trying that hard to put an outfit together for someone he was going to meet. He wasn't really even sure why. Maybe it was because she seemed so smart. He tried not to think about it much as the fact that she had already had a note ready before she had even known that he was there entered his mind gain. He pushed it out of his mind as he started to drive.

Oddly enough when he arrived at Westminster the sun was shining and he was greeted by a woman who looked a bit embarrassed that she was the one meeting him instead of Lainey and led him into the library.

"Rach, did you find that book of 15th century poetry?" called a familiar voice.

"No, I found better," said the woman who seemed more relaxed now that they weren't alone. She pushed Alex down a row of bookcases.

Lainey was standing on top of a step ladder looking amongst the top rows of books. She was wearing a very flattering shade of dark blue flap pocket jeans, and an off white baby top with a plunging neckline. This was another thing. Lainey was into modesty. She was wearing a camisole that came up to her collar bone underneath the top.

"I'm surprised you came," she said stepping down off the top of the ladder and jumping the rest of the way to the floor. Alex noticed that besides the fact that Lainey's hair was neatly out of her face and her top was somewhat dressy she had a sporty side that allowed her to wear trainers with it. It was a pleasant touch. He missed the color that had rushed into her cheeks. He was painfully aware that she was looking over him at the moment.

"You look nice," Lainey said. "But there's no need to try and impress me. I just wanted to meet you on my own terms."

The last time Alex had seen her she had been undoubtedly stressed. Now she seemed cool and reserved if not a little nervous herself.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked her blue eyes full of concern. "You have circles under your eyes as if you've just woken up."

"I had a nap before I came," Alex said sighing.

"Ah," she said smiling though closed lips, "I see. You must be a very busy person."

"I had a busy week and a party last night," Alex said scratching the side of his face and sticking his hands in his pocket where he found a ring. He didn't say anything as Lainey cornered him with a new question.

"You don't drink heavily do you?" she asked. It was hard to tell weather she was concerned for his well being or criticizing him.

It suddenly hit him why Anthony now said she had talent. She could play either face she chose. In this situation she could choose to be the kind person he was pretty sure he had just met or he could confront her acting stuck up and have her want nothing to do with him at all. It was very intimidating to see her stand there and wave over to the stuck up side as her eyebrows rose.

She suddenly smiled throwing him off guard. "What was the question?" Alex asked.

"Do you drink heavily or just socially?" she asked with the stuck up air that she was presenting.

"Just socially," Alex said calmly. He could almost taste the other choice of words she had. "Just socially eh," but that wasn't what she said.

"Well that's good," Lainey said looking relived. "I didn't want to get started on uneven footing already. Drinking socially I can understand but other than that makes me nervous." The small accent that she had been developing completely disappeared. She had started to lead him off to more suitable surroundings when Alex decided that if Lainey proved her worth he would give her the ring in his pocket. It was a real ring.

Alex had meant to give it to a friend of his but it was too small for her. She dumped him before he could give it to her. He couldn't really remember her that much. He'd done his best to try and forget her.

Remembering that Lainey was now pulling him to a dorm hall Alex tried to examine how small her hands actually were. It was a bit awkward as he found that even though she had small hands her fingers were long and thin. It would work well enough. He hoped.

Her dorm was small and tidy even though most of her things were still unpacked. Alex didn't see how she could live in so small a place. There was a PC on a desk that she turned on first. "Rach," Lainey called, "Do you know if Rob's going to be on today?" she asked as Rach inched around Alex.

"I haven't had the chance to talk to him. He usually isn't on for another hour," Rach said shrugging. "Where's the book?" she asked looking at her expectantly.

"Book," Lainey said confused. Jet lag had claim over her still. Rach raised her eyebrows. "Oh yes book," she said shaking her head and remembering. "I have it in here some where," she said looking around in a bag and pulling out a Star Wars book.

"Cheers," Rach said lunging for it, tearing it open and sinking down on the bed to read it. Lainey turned to Alex and he seemed to come out of deep thought.

"Please," she said gesturing around, "Make your self comfortable. I'll be right back."

Alex took a box off of a chair and sat down. Lainey had grabbed a shirt out of her bag before disappearing into the bathroom. He noticed that Rach was surveying him over her book.

"What's your name again?" Alex asked.

"Rachel Hayler," she said simply and went back to her book. Alex knew she wasn't reading it any more though.

"Are you from England?" he asked.

"Portsmouth, South Hants," she said and looked up as Lainey came out of the bathroom wearing a black t-shirt with white letters that said, "Lost in thought, please send a searching party." Alex thought it was a bit strange that she would suddenly go so casual on him.

Lainey surprised him again by pulling a soccer ball out of her bag. "Up for some football," She asked. "The muddier the better," she said smirking as she balanced the ball on her palm.

"You play football?" Alex asked.

"Ever since I was six years old," Lainey replied her smile growing wider.

"You're on," Alex said grinning and taking his blazer off. Rachel groaned.

"Do I have to watch?" she asked.

"Of course not," Lainey said skidding the ball back and forth between her hands. "You can stay here and read if you want."

"Lain, you're the best," she said as Lainey shrugged. "Thanks for the book."

"Stick around;" Lainey said pointing at her, "I want to rp later." Alex had no idea what rp meant but he followed Lainey outside anyway.

At first they didn't say anything at all as Lainey dribbled the ball down the field and Alex guarded her. In the simplest terms Alex's feet jabbed at the ball constantly while she maneuvered around his body. They were getting close to the posts before Alex finally realized that Lainey probably had been playing for as long as she said. He finally got control of the ball and kicked it in the opposite direction. Lainey charged and kicked the ball between his legs and tripped him up as mud matted her jeans. She ran with the ball as he got up and before he could catch up she had scored.

"I so just let you take that ball so I could kick it closer," Lainey said breathing heavily with her hand on her knees.

"Tired already?" Alex asked.

"Of course not," Lainey said smiling. She had a beautiful smile that Alex was sure she took very good care of. After Lainey had scored they agreed to not score but play keep away.

This resulted in a few wrestling matches. First Lainey had pulled on Alex's shirt, usually a foul. This later caused Alex to push Lainey to the ground.

"That's not cool," Lainey said looking up at him severely from the ground. They were both covered in mud. They had a small argument and Lainey won with the statement, "It's a one-on-one game. What do you expect? At least I didn't shove you."

Alex helped her off the ground and apologized.

"It's okay," Lainey said her mouth twitching up at a corner. "Are we going to get along now?" she asked.

"Yes," Alex said throwing his head back and laughing. Lainey smiled at him as he looked down at her.

She had a very pretty face. If she was a few inches taller she would make a very good model. Her eyes were something you could fall into. Her lips were naturally full and her nose was straight. The colors in her cheeks were blended perfectly against the chilly wind. Her teeth were straight and even. If he had known her for longer he would have probably told her. Since he had just met her he was at a loss for words.

"Lainey Piety, right?" Alex said trying to break the tension in his mind.

"That's my name," she said smiling even more, "Don't wear it out."

Should he give it to her now? Maybe he should wait until he knew her better. "I have a photo shoot Wednesday," he said. "You can come if you want."

"What time?" she asked folding her arms looking mildly interested. "I don't have a car."

"I'll come and get you at five o'clock," he said rubbing some mud off his watch. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure," Lainey said nodding. "My last class ends at four. That should give me ample time to read in the library which is most likely where you'll find me." She moved towards him and he could feel something inside him tug on his insides as she lifted her hand up to his shoulder. She hesitated and he noticed that she wasn't looking at him.

"We're both filthy," she said picking a dirt clot off of his shirt. "I hope you enjoyed meeting me as much as I enjoyed meeting you," she said and stuck out her arm for him to shake. He fumbled in his pocket and she dropped her hand as he took a small step closer.

The surprise on her face was readable as she looked up at him as Alex showed her the ring. "It's a reminder," he said, "So you don't forget."

"Do you often hand out diamond rings after you meet someone the first time?" Lainey asked astonished.

"No," Alex said.

It proved difficult for her to find words as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Thank you," she said looking at it on her finger and then back up at him, confusion still clear on her face.

"You can keep it," he said seeing that it fit perfectly. "I don't need it. It just happened to be in my pocket."

"You weren't intending on giving this to someone were you?" Lainey asked.

"I was when I bought it," Alex said carefully incase somehow she was offended. "It was too small for her and she punched me the next time I saw her," he explained rubbing his jaw in remembrance.

"Ooh, harsh," Lainey said sympathetically as she absentmindedly popped her knuckles.

"She was unfortunately hard to please," he said following Lainey's movements to head back inside.

"I'd probably be very easy to please in your standards," Lainey said always keeping eye contact. "I've never had many nice things. My family's never had much money."

Lainey fell silent. Alex's heart went out to her. "Of course there are millions of other people in this world that are much worse off than I was," she said attempting to be optimistic. "I don't think they have food stamps in the Middle East and Africa."

Alex smiled at her as she tossed him the soccer ball. "That's probably the most I could give you," she said.

"I could think of some thing else but..." he trailed off with the soccer ball balanced on one of his palms as he shrugged.

"Alex!" Lainey cried with a wide-eyed expression. They dissolved into laughter as they entered the building again for a minute before departing.

Lainey went back to her room to tell Rachel everything that had happened. This was just another one of her great adventures about ready to start. Their giggles emanated into Lainey memories for a long time.

Alex went back to his car with one maybe two things on his mind. Anthony and he had been wrong in saying that Lainey was a challenge. Lainey was one of the easiest persons to talk to. He had been right in saying that Alex would like her. The second was what surprises he was going to give Lainey when he came back in four days' time.


	2. Dizzy

**I knew that my first chapter was really cheesy but now we're going to see the dizzy part of this daydream. Thinking that Alex is attracted to Lainey right off makes even me a little sick.**

It struck Lainey on about Monday as she thought about the meeting they had that she had been extremely awkward. There was no way that had just happened. Maybe she had dreamed it all. They hadn't even exchanged digits. She called Rachel twice to make sure that she had indeed met him. Rachel assured her both times that she had.

It also struck her that it was a week before she turned twenty. Twenty years old and she wouldn't be spending it with her family. It was Tuesday and she had almost forgotten about Alex picking her up because she kept taking the ring off during classes. It was lost amongst her belongings there for a while as homesickness swept over her. It wasn't until she had stopped to listen to music that she saw it lying on the floor.

She slipped it onto her finger as she thought about all the stupid things she had blurted out. She would have to break it all off. She really didn't want to but she had a family back in America.

Lainey looked at the ring fondly. She'd never been in such a relationship before. She was reminded of the movie "Father of the Bride." Of course she had no intention on marriage but the thought that having to stay away from her family longer than planned might hurt them in some way. One part of her told her that was crazy. Her parents would support her in anything she decided to do. What if this ruined her chances for college? She wasn't even sure why she'd written the note. It was her day dreaming head that she had inherited from her mother. Still why on earth had he even come? Had she really seemed that interesting?

Wednesday was finally here and Lainey woke up two hours earlier than she planned and went for an early morning run to keep her mind off of what she had to do later that day. She wasn't even sure what she had to do. She had to refuse him in some way. Refuse one of the greatest looking and probably friendliest actors ever? Of course it isn't like she's met a whole lot of actors face to face before. This was getting way too dizzy.

It seemed like only the first time that she looked at her watch it was less than an hour before four o'clock. After classes ended Lainey was in her dorm completely flipping out. This consisted of a lot of pacing and talking out loud to herself. Finally she stopped in her tracks and forced her mind gears to stop turning.

Slowly she talked herself through getting ready as she put on jeans and a powder blue tank top with an elegant blouse underneath. She put her hair up in a ponytail and put on some make up. She looked at herself in the mirror as if asking herself why she was doing this and then grabbed her books and went to the library.

Two boys in her classes nodded and smiled to her as she passed them. She was pretty sure they didn't even know her name. Still her ponytail followed her head as she looked back at them quizzically before going on. Why does make up always have that odd effect on boys?

Lainey saw Alex before he saw her. He looked around as if he didn't really belong in this big place. She took the chance to appraise him. Alex seemed so small compared to the towering atrium that surrounded the library entrance. For a moment he seemed like a normal college student. Lainey sighed and walked out behind the showcase that had obscured her from his view. "I'll be there in a minute," she said before returning her books.

"Look," she started but Alex cut in.

"Don't worry about anything," he said throwing Lainey off.

"I'm not worrying," Lainey said confused as he gently took her by the arm. His smile took her breath away.

"Good," he replied the smile still playing on his lips. "Then come with me."

They walked outside to a brand new black BMW with leather upholstery. It was like the belching stomach of hell inside before Alex turned the air conditioner on and took off from the curb. The windows were tinted so no one could see inside. This however didn't surprise Lainey. She figured a actor like Alex would have such windows.

"Where are we going?" she asked after they stopped at the second stoplight.

"A modeling agency," Alex replied coolly.

"Where?" Lainey pushed she looked over at him as if to check if he was joking.

Alex smiled slightly at her persistence as he made the car go forward. "You'll see," he said.

Ten minutes later Lainey was asleep with her head rested on the window pane. Alex looked over at her and smiled one of his smiles as he rolled up to a building with the letters 'Modeling Incorporated' stretched across a royal blue canopy. Alex pulled into a small parking garage on the side before waking Lainey up. It didn't take much to Alex's surprise. She had almost woken herself up when the car stopped and he cut the engine. A light sleeper; it was perfect.

"This is a modeling agency?" Lainey asked doubtfully after they had walked through a grey barrack type atrium with catwalks mirroring each other. They stepped into an elevator as she looked over at Alex. "It looked like an abandoned warehouse to me for being the first floor," she said commenting on the fact that no one had been there to meet them.

The sense that it seemed to be set up for an armory more than a basement seemed fishy in and of itself. Still another sense had gone up her spine that there was an expanse of cameras peeking out from the catwalks. They weren't cameras for taking pictures of made up persons. No, more like cameras scoping to see whether or not she belonged. She didn't like that feeling or the fact that Alex seemed to know something she did not.

Lainey never got the chance to put forward her suspicions as the elevator opened on the next floor. She at least expected some people to be milling about. The silence in the carpeted hall she had stepped into was deafening as a single desk at the other end loomed in front of them as Alex walked forward.

"What's the name of this place again?" Lainey asked just to break the silence all around her.

"Modeling Incorporated," Alex replied without looking at her. His face had been holding back a smile since the parking garage. Now the smile was gone and there was no trace of any kind of emotion left.

Lainey's tried to lighten the mood by saying, "Some incorporation." She received a small satisfaction of seeing Alex smile a little bit, but it was quickly taken away by the woman at the desk.

Her eyes were searching Lainey all over, but it wasn't in distaste. The woman's nametag read 'Tulip' in thin narrow letters. Lainey couldn't stop herself from saying, "Parent's avid gardeners?" It struck her as strange as her mind went back to the Alex Rider books and remembered Tulip Jones.

Tulip looked mortified and ducked down so the concealed camera behind a mirror could take a picture of the newcomer. If Lainey would ever see that picture she would have laughed. Her face was contorted with her former suspicion and a laugh at her own joke and sudden confusion.

Tulip would only acknowledge Alex from then on. Lainey was so worked up on how rude this was that she missed what Alex had said. She cursed herself as she was led to another elevator by Alex. She could have learned why she was so suspicious if she just listened. She sighed and clasped her hands in front of her as the elevator ascended. Something was definitely going on. Whatever it was she was pretty sure she wasn't going to like it. She was also pretty sure that it had nothing to do with modeling either.

"Why are you bringing me here?" Lainey asked glancing at him.

"Because I thought you'd like to see my work," Alex said.

"What is your work," she asked still looking at him.

Alex hesitated. "Well," he said finally, "You'll see."

Lainey sighed heavily as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Now that she expected silence there was to be no such thing. It actually looked like a modeling agency. It had people crisscrossing across the hallway, many of them being fussed over by make-up artists. Lainey was disgusted with the over powering smell of more than one kind of sprits and perfume. She wriggled her nose so she wouldn't sneeze.

Alex pulled her into an empty office room where he inserted a key. He walked across the room and put his hand on the wall. Lainey raised an eyebrow in question as a blue light flashed over his hand.

"What's going on?" Lainey asked as the wall parted to reveal a secret elevator.

"You'll see," Alex said again reaching for her hand but she backed away. It was as if she'd rather be in the fake getup outside rather than go up to whatever it was.

"I've had enough of seeing Alex," Lainey said stubbornly. "I want to know what's going on."

"I can't tell you that," Alex said lamely and Lainey stomped her foot and glared at him. Okay, so he had been right in assuming Lainey was a challenge. "Look I really don't know what's got you so uptight," he said recovering from his slip up.

"The fact that it feels like I've just been thrown into one of Horowitz's books," Lainey said her hands on her hips. Despite the fact that she was angry and flustered her make-up wasn't messed up in the least. Her cheeks that had been accented by blush were burning more furiously than ever.

"Tulip is a bit of a strange coincidence," Alex said agreeing with a shrug. Lainey's eyebrows became knotted up. She opened her mouth to ask another dangerous question but he smoothly recovered again and led her over to the elevator and slipped an arm casually around her waist. It completely through Lainey off but he had a feeling it would have to stay there for a while to keep her happy.

He kept her close as they walked through a series of empty hallways.

"Alex," Lainey started again but he just wrapped her closer. Finally they walked over a threshold into what Lainey thought it looked like CTU headquarters right out of 24. She shook her head in disbelief as Alex brought her over to an empty conference room. The hum of computers dissipated as Alex finally let go of her waist and closed the door.

"I've had about enough of this Alex," Lainey said rounding on him. So Alex would have to work on being more seductive, or she was just smarter than he thought. "Why did you bring me here and what exactly is here?" she asked. "Have I been kidnapped?"

"To tell you the truth," Alex started. "I'm not really sure myself." He'd gotten her there, or at least he thought he did.

She glared at him. "You're lying," she said with the same delectable air that she had had in the office. "Modeling Incorporated my foot," she said. "What does that stand for? MI..."

Awe and terror struck her face at the same time as she sank into a chair and covered her open mouth. When she finally found something to say she turned to Alex who was standing like a guard by the door. "So you're really Alex Rider," she said still a bit awestruck.

"Pettyfer is my code name," Alex said.

"Then all those things actually happened?" Lainey asked.

He hesitated for a moment as if to think back. That was all an act. He would never forget what happened to him. "Not exactly but I was fourteen when it all started," he said if not a little proud.

Lainey felt sorry for him. She could see right through the fake pride "What about your parents?"

"That was all true," Alex said taken aback by Lainey sudden pity towards him. It was as if she could see right through him.

On the other end of the room two people came in. One was a young woman in her mid thirties. She had short layered hair that threw off her professional attire and was miraculously sucking on a peppermint. It was an equivalent to Mrs. Jones although she introduced herself as Lillian Hartford.

The second one was a man who seemed emotionless enough. He wasn't grey though like Mr. Blunt. He was introduced as George Conway. He was extremely well built and had dark hair and deep set eyes.

Lainey looked between the both of them as they invited Alex to sit down which he did. He sat next to Lainey who was sitting rigidly in her seat. Her knuckles were white as she squeezed the arms of the chair as if waiting for a death sentence. Alex was glad that it wasn't his hands that she was crushing.

"So Lainey Piety," Mrs. Hartford said after she was finished with her peppermint. "We finally meet."

"It's Pee-it-ee," Lainey corrected as she clenched her teeth. "Not Pie-tee." Rage was gleaming in Lainey's eyes. All the pity she had held for Alex evaporated. "I'm not a dining tray to be used."

Mrs. Hartford raised her brow at the tray comment. "Who said anything about being used?" she questioned.

"I was lied to!" Lainey yelled. She wanted to jump up and run but her anxiety level now had grown so high she was certain that she would trip on her own feet before reaching the doors right behind her. Her face started to turn red as she looked on the verge of tears.

None said anything for a few moments.

"We just want your help Miss Piety," Mr. Conway said gently.

Waves of panic, fear and anger rippled through Lainey's body language as she trembled with convulsing emotions. Finally she put her forehead down on the cool table and tried to relax. The rage still bubbled beneath her skin.

"Just hear them out Lain," Alex said softly.

Lainey lifted her upper body slowly from the table. Her face was emotionless. She suddenly swept her arm straight at Alex's throat. Alex was fast enough to have kept her hand from gripping his windpipe. Still her nails scratched into his skin as she lunged her whole body at him. The chair toppled over. Alex saw a frantic pleading look in her eyes that took his breath away. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked as she tried to hit his face. "Do I look like a hero to you? Are you trying to mock me? I trusted you!"

Alex grabbed Lainey's wrists as he felt something wet fall on his face. He saw that she was crying. "I'll be with you the whole time," he promised. "I won't let anything happen to you." Her eyes closed and another few tears fell on his face.

Exhausted from holding in her rage Lainey sat on the floor and backed away from him so he could get up. Alex held out his hand for her to take. It reminded Lainey of the day at the soccer field. She pressed her lips firmly together and got up without his help. She dried her tears and sat down in her seat again. "I've been under a lot of pressure lately," Lainey explained with a sniff. "I'm fine now."

The two at the other end of the table exchanged glances before going on. Alex righted his chair and sat farther away from Lainey than her had been. He could tell that she hadn't relaxed because of his promise. He had ruined a relationship from the beginning as usual. First he gave her a ring and now he had brought her to a special agent headquarters. Alex didn't blame her for hating him at all. He'd been in that chair before. He looked away from her lifeless frame in shame. Winning back her trust was as hopeless as anyone accepting a true engagement ring from him.

"Let's start over," Mrs. Hartford breathed to break the tension.


	3. Nightmares

**So easy to pretend everything is okay isn't it… Denying all emotions so you can feel empty instead of overwhelmed.**

"How do you know my name?" Lainey asked with little emotion as if she were just a machine.

"Sources," Mrs. Hartford said simply. "Anthony told us about the tube incident. We believe you can help us with something."

"Me?" Lainey said looking between Mrs. Hartford and Mr. Conway. She closed her eyes and rolled them before muttering, "You're off your rocker."

"On the contrary," said Mr. Conway. "I'm planted firmly in mine."

Lainey didn't find it funny.

"It's a delicate matter to do with Prince William's Daughter Diana," Mrs. Hartford said. "The fiend behind all this is an acquaintance of yours, Robert Patrick."

"Rob," Lainey drawled. "He's a whacky role player with mood swings. I'd hardly call him an acquaintance."

"Whacky indeed," Mr. Conway said. "He kidnapped the prince's daughter and we believe is endangering her life. We don't know how and we don't need to. We just need to get her out of there."

"You want me to meet him then," Lainey said slowly and the two at the end of the table nodded. It really bugged her when she wasn't told what she was supposed to be doing right off.

"You're in the right place and the right time for us," Mrs. Hartford said. "You'd risk you're life for a tot at the tube and that's all we're asking of you here."

"What about my schooling?" Lainey asked trying to not to act as cranky as she felt.

"This shouldn't be for very long and even if it is you can always go to college for another year. It's more flexible than high school. People do it all the time," Mr. Conway said.

"You really need to work on being more convincing," Lainey growled and Conway actually smiled at her.

"You'll begin training," Conway started but Lainey cut him off.

"Training?" she said exasperated as she smacked her hand down on the table. "I never said I would even do it."

"Will you then?" Mrs. Hartford asked with a sigh as if all of this was a formality.

Lainey looked over at Alex. She was sure that he had been wary at first when he was put in this situation but he unlike her had been much younger and they were threatening to take the only person he had left. Alex turned his brown eyes on her that seemed to hold the weight of the world in them. She sensed his regret for having brought her here. She couldn't tell if the regret was because he cared for her too much or if he thought she couldn't really do this.

"When do I start?" Lainey asked heavily and everyone in the room but Alex smiled a little.

"You didn't have to do that," Alex said sounding almost angry at her as he drove her back to Westminster University.

"I know," Lainey said looking at the ring he had given to her. She found out that it was a tracker ring. It made her feel sick. She wanted to throw the ring as far away from her as possible. It was one of the only ways to keep her safe though.

"I don't really even want you to do it," Alex murmured quietly.

Lainey remained silent. She was still angry at him. Why was he so good at acting? She never knew if he really felt that way about her.

"Aren't you even worried about what might happen?" he asked.

"I'm scared to death," Lainey said as they exchanged glances. "I've only had karate lesson for two years. I'm not very strong in the arms at all as I'm sure you could tell."

"That's why you have to go through training," Alex sighed.

"Really," Lainey remarked sarcastically making it obvious that she knew that already. "Are you going to be there?" she asked more softly.

"Maybe," Alex said.

Lainey folded her knees to her chest. "Did I tell you my birthday's this coming Monday?" she asked turning into more comfortable conversation.

"No you didn't," Alex said. "How old will you be?"

"Twenty," Lainey said.

"The big two-oh, eh," Alex said as if to make her smile.

"Yep," Lainey said without obliging him and turned on the radio.

Alex turned it off and Lainey turned it back on again. Off then on. Off then on again. They went back and forth for a while until Lainey finally snapped, "Either say something Alex or let me listen to the damn radio."

Alex stopped and let her listen for a little while. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say. He could have stopped her. He looked over at her as she hummed to the song that was playing. He felt guilty for even letting her decide to endure the next few days. He could tell that she was just as good at pretending as he was. Lainey's denial of his hand to help her up was proof of that. It was easy to pretend that you didn't need help. It was harder to face life knowing that you would experience times when you would want nothing more than help.

SAS Training

When Lainey had told Alex she was a sucker for running she had been right. She wasn't very fast at first but as things became more realistic she was at the front of the pack. She flew under the wires to many of the men's amazement. She didn't mind the mud. They all called her either Crocus or Girlie. Her code name was Panda but no one ever called her that.

Lainey received the name Crocus because the first time she had to zip over the water on the obstacle course she was singing to herself so she wouldn't be afraid. When she reached the end she flew off and croaked out the last word. The word ironic enough had been 'us'. There came the name Crocus. Girlie had its obvious origin since she was the only one there.

Never did she say a word against anyone. She just stood tranquil and breathed deeply. She didn't try to be friends with anyone and no one tried to be friends with her. Her karate lessons excelled despite her solitude and she moved on to the beginnings of receiving a black belt.

The first day of combat Lainey's opponent teased her as she stood there calm and relaxed. Alex had been there that day. It was the second day there, after she had earned the name Crocus.

"Are you going to sing for me Crocus?" the man drawled circling her. "Some of us consider Americans pansies. You fit right in." Alex watched where Lainey's eyes were focused. She took a deep breath as she looked from the man's feet and up to his shoulders. The man's head was way above her if he wasn't crouched over in a boxing position.

The man reached out to test her and see if she would even fight back. Lainey quickly dodged his arm and pulled it across herself so that he was directly behind her. She embedded her elbow into his gut winding him and then she punched him in the face. The man grabbed her firmly to put her in a headlock. She slapped her hands up around his wrist turned around until she could put her foot to his torso and kick him back as she let go of him. He fell to the ground stunned but got back up on his feet quickly. This time Lainey kept her arms up. He swung a fist at her and she dodged it. She had learned to be quick. The man stood back wondering if this was all she was going to do.

Every time the man decided to take a step in a circle Lainey took a step in the opposite direction. Soldiers around them were cheering. She tried to focus despite the noise and looked at his feet again. He had tried to punch her with his right hand first. Which meant he was probably right handed and therefore would step toward her with his right foot. She took another breath as she realized that which foot he would use didn't matter. She had to get them out from under him again.

"Don't know if I really want to hit a girl anyway," he called out.

"What," Lainey mocked. "Disappointed that you can't keep up?"

"You can't even measure up you short stack," he retorted. "You don't belong here!"

Alex saw the rage start to burn in Lainey's eyes. She charged forward and began slamming her fists against him. "I'm going to get bruises!" he mocked as she hit at his torso. Lainey then smacked him across the face with the back of her hand. Then she kneed him in the groin he doubled over and she smashed his face into her knee.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Lainey looked at Alex with the rage still burning in her eyes. "Come with me right now," Alex ordered. She strode swiftly out of the building as the man sat on the ground and tended to his bloody nose.

Lainey was seething. "I need to break something," she snarled as she started to pace.

At first Alex wasn't sure what to do. Lainey had made sure that she wouldn't have to use a gun so going to a shooting range wasn't an option. There was nothing for her to break. He kept trying to think of what would calm her down. "Just go for a walk," he said finally. "You need to cool off."

She didn't even look at him as she stormed off down one of the camp's many trails.

Every time she went down she got up again. It was a spirit that Alex had rarely seen before. It was the American spirit. He had read her folder that they now had on her. Her psychiatric case was a long and crumbling one. She had experienced immature sexual abuse and family problems when she was very young. Her father had multiple health problems and her mother was a newly licensed teacher who was moving all over the country. Her brother was married with twins in Atlanta and she had an autistic brother that lived in Indianapolis.

Why would she want to go back to a life like that? Lainey must have been pretending to be someone else for a very long time. Alex was certain that if Lainey were honest with herself she never would have met him. Yet he knew that she would give her life to save an innocent child every time she had the chance. That was the only thing that kept him from sending her home.

Alex never saw her express honest feelings until the last night she was at camp. She was sitting there under a black blanket glittering with stars. The view was breath taking but Lainey wasn't looking at it. She had her knees drawn up to her chest and she was sobbing into her knee caps. Alex walked up to her and she flinched and looked up at him. The camp fire she had made was burning brightly. She had been the third one to get to the destination and no one was willing to camp near her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked wiping her tears away. Alex had already seen them glint in the moonlight.

"You miss your family don't you," he said sitting next to her even though she inched away quickly. She didn't say anything. "I've read up on you and I know everything."

"Everything," she said hoarsely.

"Everything," Alex replied. "We need to know as much about you as we can." Lainey fell silent and looked at the flames as she put more firewood on it.

"Here," Alex said drawing out a bag of thin wheat crackers. "Consider it an early birthday present." Lainey held her hand out and looked like a starving bird. "Well aren't you going to say something?" he asked as Lainey started to eat the wheat thins ravenously.

"Something," Lainey said between bites as she concentrated on the bag in front of her. Alex sighed and got up to leave. She stopped him by putting a hand on his foot. "Thank you Alex," Lainey said gesturing at first at the bag and then added, "for everything."

"You're welcome," Alex said. "Goodnight Panda."

"Goodnight Cub," Lainey replied. She clutched at his pant leg for a moment. Alex could tell that she didn't want to be alone. She eventually let go. Alex walked down the hill with a sigh. Why did she always have to pretend that she was okay when he knew she wasn't? It was almost exactly like him. Never open up to anyone because they can always end up hurting you. Alex looked back up at Lainey sitting there all alone. Something in his heart ached.

Next Day

Lainey did the honors of leading the group past the security into a building they were mock raiding and everyone got out okay. The men of the unit all patted her on the back.

"You proved me wrong about Americans," said the man who she had beaten. He still had a bandage on his nose. "I'd hate to meet a man in combat," he said rubbing his chin.

"Good luck Bingo," she said shaking his hand.

"You too, Panda," The man said as they went separate ways never to see each other again. Others murmured goodbyes and yelled, "See you Crocus." Lainey knew she would never see any of them again.

Alex was waiting for her next to an S.A.S jeep vehicle. "Happy twentieth birthday," Alex said before they got in.

"I never dreamed I would be saying goodbye to such people on my birthday," Lainey remarked smartly looking at him. Alex smiled and got into the car.

Lainey picked at her food. That is as much as a person who had just lived five days on protein pills could pick at food. To anyone else she looked as if she was eating normally, but Alex knew she was nervous. He had taken her to a nice Italian restaurant and she was wearing a dress for the occasion.

"You look nice," he said casually. She didn't respond like she had at the campfire last night. She wasn't paying attention to him as she poked a piece of grilled chicken and swirled it in the pasta with her fork. She had ordered chicken fettuccine with Alfredo sauce; her favorite. It reminded her of a restaurant back home.

"Lainey," Alex said as she continued to twirl her pasta.

"Hmmm?" she said looking up at him.

"You're in a different world," Alex said.

"Yeah," Lainey replied and cut the fettuccine into smaller bits to eat.

"What's so great about that world?" he asked.

"You haven't lived it Alex," Lainey said bluntly. "You wouldn't understand."

"Make me understand," Alex challenged going back to his food. "How could you possibly live with such a broken family?"

"They're my family Alex," Lainey said with indignation. "We made the best of everything we had; even if it wasn't very much. We were lucky that we loved each other enough that we kept going. I didn't have the greatest childhood Alex," Lainey said going back to cutting her pasta. "But I had parents who loved me and wanted me to be able to support myself when I left the house. I wouldn't call that a broken family."

"What about the incident?" Alex asked coolly.

"You know about that too?" Lainey asked dropping her fork. Alex nodded. She looked away from him as she started to talk quickly. "It's still uncomfortable to talk about even after eleven years but I've learned that I can forgive him now. I don't know what my life would have been like without it. It's really complicated but I've given it a lot of thought." She paused as she looked at her food. Alex was stunned. "I wouldn't be here right now with you," she said. "I'd probably be living in a shack of an apartment in God knows what city with God knows how many children and how many more bruises. In a way that boy saved my life even though it didn't feel like it at the time." It was Alex's turn to drop his fork.

"You'd thank him for ruining your life?" Alex said.

"Don't you see?" Lainey said with a huff. "He only wounded it for a little while. I've learned that wounds won't heal if you keep letting them bother you. They heal a lot better if you just let it go and realize that this will now make you who you are. My life isn't ruined." Alex was silent the rest of the night. She was one surprise after another.

When a Rolls-Royce rolled up to pick Lainey up at Westminster, the two boys from Lainey's English class waved to her. She waved back and got in.

"So who are you supposed to be?" Lainey asked looking at latex altered Alex who was wearing blue contacts and holding a brown wig.

"I'm your new friend from Westminster," Alex said smiling as he put the wig on.

"What if we go swimming?" Lainey asked.

"It's September," Alex said.

"It's called indoors," Lainey pointed out, "Duh! If I know Rob like I think I do he'll be insisting."

"Alright I won't wear the wig," he said taking it off.

"Latex," Lainey said pointing and he pulled it off his face with a sigh.

"Don't make me blow my cover," Alex grumbled with a smirk.

"Rob won't care," Lainey said with a shrug. "He enjoys a challenge, no matter whose life is on the line."

"Sounds like a nightmare," Alex said.

"Believe me," Lainey scoffed. "He is. He does not like to be told how much he's just like everyone else. He's crazy."

"Have you ever met him before?" Alex asked.

"No," Lainey replied. "You'd be surprised how much a person puts themselves into a role play. Role playing is like improvisation but you are typing what you are doing instead of acting it out," she explained at his questioning look.

"So like acting on a literary level," Alex said.

"I guess you could put it that way," Lainey said.

It finally came to Alex's mind that Lainey was completely oblivious as to how much she pretended around him. She was a lot of action sometimes and a lot of talk at other times. He never knew which one was part of who she really was. He fell into a mild depression at this. Alex Rider would never have time to really get to know a person. He would most likely be dead before age thirty.

They rolled up to Robert Patrick's house when it started to rain. It was pouring before they actually got inside. England was unusually wet during autumn. And so unfortunately was Robert Patrick, but it wasn't because of the rain. Lainey could barely keep her jaw from dropping.


	4. Surprised

**Weird how you can pretend to know everything about a person and then be absolutely right…**

**Surprised**

Robert Patrick was standing in front of them with nothing but a Speedo on and a towel draped over his elbow. Lainey looked desperately over at Alex to say something. She knew if she opened her mouth she would lose control. Alex didn't help her though.

"You must be Lainey," Rob said suddenly realizing who she was. "I'm sorry," he said. "Please come in."

Lainey and Alex followed him. There were tears in Lainey's eyes where she tried to keep from laughing.

"I just came out of the pool," Rob said. "If you want, we can all take a dip."

There was something in the way that he said it that made you know he wouldn't accept anything less. They had seen no guards but Lainey felt watched. As Alex scratched his neck she could tell he felt it too.

"So what's your name?" Rob asked Alex who looked at Lainey. Lainey just looked at him.

"Alex," He said. "I'm an actor," he said simply.

"Getting in with the media already eh?" Rob said looking at Lainey who laughed slightly. "Are you dating?"

Alex looked at Lainey. "Sort of," Lainey said taking over. "He bought me this ring," she added and flashed it at him.

Rob nodded his head. "There is a room right there for you to use," he said gesturing to a door. Lainey looked at him. She knew this was a joke.

"Very funny Rob," Lainey said. "You know very well that I won't go in there at the same time as Alex."

"You're dating," He said looking at them with a grin on his face. Lainey glared at him.

"You go first," Alex said calmly with a gentleman's grace. "I'll wait."

"They'll be clothes ready for you in there," Rob said as Lainey grumbled off.

Rob and Alex were left alone.

"So," Rob said. "What kind of movies are you in?"

"Spy movies actually," Alex replied truthfully.

"Do you do your own stunts then?" Rob asked.

"Mostly," Alex replied. Rob seemed suspicious already. "I haven't been in a movie for years though," he added. Rob only nodded. "It's been mainly romance films lately."

Lainey looked around the room Rob had pointed out. There was only one way in and out so the thought of actually looking around seemed over ruled.

There was a few towels lying on a bench and shelves of different swimming suits. Did he expect people to come over unprepared or did these belong to people? Lainey tried not to think about it as she looked for a one piece. She hesitated as the feeling of being watched crept over her again.

There was a rounded camera in the corner of the room. Lainey pulled the bench over to it and hung a towel on it. "Git," she murmured and put the bench back. She searched through every single suit and found only one one-piece. It had no straps though and was partially see through anyway. She threw it back and tried to find the modest bikini there. She changed and tied one towel around her waist and wrapped another one around her shoulders before walking out.

"Did you find one you liked," Rob asked practically chuckling as he looked at her face.

"Oh you know me too well," Lainey said sarcastically. Alex was staring slightly and she shifted uncomfortably.

Rob looked like he was trying not to laugh. "We'll let you change then Alex and I'll show Lainey to the pool. It's just down the hall," he said and pushed Lainey down the hall as Alex disappeared into the room. Alex saw the towel over the camera but did not take it down.

"I didn't expect you to be so perfect," Rob said, "You're as mary-sueish** (A/N: a role-playing term for characters who seem to have absolutely nothing wrong with them if you didn't already know)** as your characters."

"As if yours aren't," Lainey snapped roughly.

"I run those forums," Rob said, "I have every right to have my own way."

"Like everyone else in the world has to suffer by you're being on top," Lainey said loudly as they walked into the pool area. Her voice echoed slightly.

"You're as hotheaded as I expected," Rob said clearly acting relaxed even though he wasn't.

"Are you so surprised then," Lainey said through her teeth. She was still upset by having to do something she didn't want to do.

"No," Rob said recovering, "I expected most Americans to be like this."

"Well you have a lot of damned expectations of people that are set no higher than yourself," Lainey frustrated as she took the towels off much to her disgust. He had always made her feel like they were just playing games. It made her angry and he had insulted America.

"Relax," Rob said looking her over with his head to one side. "Aren't you going to get in?" he asked.

"If I had wanted to get wet I'd be outside playing in the puddles," Lainey said sarcastically picking up a strand of her damp hair as Rob chuckled.

"You always had a way of making me laugh," Rob said still trying to act like he had everything under control. Lainey felt that strange under a microscope feeling again as he looked at her.

They sat there for a long time saying barely anything as Lainey put her towels back around herself.

Why had she accepted this stupid mission in the first place? The want of adventure had been strong a few days ago but now in front of Rob it was all wrong. A week ago she had considered Rob a friend. Now with him in front of her everything changed. She had been told something about him that she didn't even realize was capable of him. After knowing him three years over the internet she knew absolutely nothing about him. She felt defeated already.

"Maybe you'd rather go to the library," Rob said making her look up through her eyelashes.

_I'd rather you wear clothes,_ Lainey thought. "We told Alex we'd meet him here," she said instead.

"Don't worry about Alex," Rob said, "I'm sure he can find his way around here."

Lainey frowned at him. In spite of her stubbornness she gave in. She needed to find where he could be hiding the little girl. It all felt so wrong.

"This is a big library," Lainey said looking around. _Big enough to hide a little girl behind a shifting panel bookshelf; _she thought sarcastically not believing for an instant that Rob would be that dim-witted.

"I like reading," Rob said. Lainey suddenly softened completely forgetting that she was still in a swimsuit. She knew he liked reading. She knew him so well but had never met him. Rob continued talking softly as everything came together in her mind. They had known that she knew Rob. Anthony Horowitz hadn't wanted her for a movie at all. The absentminded saving of a toddler had been exaggerated even in her own mind. Reality had hit her again. Anthony Horowitz was an MI6 operative. Otherwise how would he have known exactly when she was going to be there? How did he know that she loved his writing? How would he have known that her professor was a writing professor? Her college in America brought five or six different professors for different classes. How had he known to add in that he was an accomplished writer to impress him? It all suddenly made since.

Lainey looked at Rob. She had always been able to be honest with him before. "Have you ever known someone and then realize you might not even know them at all?" she asked skimming his collection of Star Wars books. She waited for his answer as she pulled different books out to see the pictures on the front.

"I suppose I know what you mean," Rob said before Lainey reached another book to pick up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Lainey put her hand on the book but didn't pick it up yet as she looked at him quizzically. "I'll take that as a yes," she said and pulled the book out. The bookshelf disappeared into the wall and Lainey suddenly found herself face to face with a little girl holding a bear. A shock suddenly went through Lainey and she collapsed onto the cold hard floor.

When Lainey woke up she was in a room with no windows. Her head was pounding and she felt like crying. Rob hadn't been who she had hoped for. Somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind she had hoped it had all been a mistake, a dream. It was real and she knew even though she didn't try the door there was no way out. She was lying on a cot in a cement cell. Somebody had changed her clothes. She shivered at the thought of who might have. She had no idea how many people Rob had in his huge house.

"Stupid books," Lainey said to herself. "They always end up finding some way out." She looked under the cot. There was nothing but cement floor. The door was metal with no knob or keyhole. It was specially made for a prisoner. Can only be unlocked and opened from the outside. There wasn't even a place where she could get any food.

Perhaps Rob didn't intend to keep her there for long. Then again he might just leave her there to starve to death. She didn't know what to expect. Not even a month of SAS training could have prepared her for this. She had a relationship with Rob and it had gotten in the way of everything. She should have listened when he had told her not to pick up the book. She hugged her knees to herself. That seemed to be the only thing she could do. She had no way to communicate as she sat there alone as she always was.

Rob had told Alex when they found each other that Lainey had fallen extremely ill and couldn't be seen. Rob assured him that he would take care of her. Alex didn't believe him.

"I'd like to see her anyway," Alex said firmly.

"I'm afraid the illness is too contagious for you to do that," Rob said sympathetically.

"What illness is it?" Alex asked smartly. Rob's cool attitude was making him angry.

"A severe case of the flu," Rob said almost too smoothly. "She's really sick. I couldn't bear letting you see her in such a state."

"I don't care. I want to see her," Alex said getting annoyed.

"You know what Alex," Rob said folding his hands in front of him. "I'm sure with you being in film and all you're very busy."

"I can make time," Alex replied through gritted teeth.

Rob put his hand on his shoulder as he casually started to guide him to the door. "What's the point in making time? She'll be fine in a few days. I promise she's in very good care. Off you go."

Alex frowned at him but knew better than to argue further. He would be back soon enough. In his wanderings he had found the control room with video cameras. It was all too simple to him. It wasn't hidden at all. He knew that they had gone to the library and that Rob had carried her to a certain area of the house. The camera angles were all conspicuous so that anyone who came in wouldn't know what was happening unless they knew all of the rooms by heart and the entire house well. No one had been in it at all. It seemed that most of the cameras were simply to see who came in the room so the watcher of the cameras could sneak up on them.

Alex was smart as well. He knew that the next time he came around there wouldn't be just cameras for security. It was a surprise that Rob had no security beforehand which meant that his task force was relatively nearby. He knew it wasn't nearly as big a surprise for him as it was for Lainey. He thought of what she must be going through as he drove away through the still pouring down rain. He would come back that night. He knew now that Rob wasn't going to play easy at all.


End file.
